


Четыре и один

by Madoshi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Horror Elements, Keith is a bit of a jerk, Lion Spirits, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Sacrifices, don't use magic without supervision of an experienced practitioner, he pulls through though, or not a bit
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi
Summary: Широ верил в мистику, а потом пропал. Чтобы его вернуть, Кит идет в лес накануне Хэллоуина, захватив нож, соль и пентаграмму. Зря.(Можно увидеть шейт, зарождающийся клэнс или зарождающийся кидж. Или будущую полиамурку. А можно не увидеть.)





	Четыре и один

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mistralle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistralle/gifts).



> Все началось с этой картинки, которую мне прислала mistralle.  
> https://69.media.tumblr.com/17d451f85482ed8ddd6b198a0461b958/tumblr_pgmbhlLu6x1va87k2o1_1280.jpg  
> Сослепу мне сначала показалось, что там не собаки, а львы. И закрутилось...

Все началось, когда пропал Широ.  
Он пропал в пятницу, и в этот же день Кит услышал рычание. Тихий рык, на самой границе сознания. От него мурашки шли по коже. Кит тогда же понял, что с Широ что-то случилось.  
Всю субботу он просидел, пытаясь разобраться в распечатках и пометках Широ. Чертов оккультизм. Говорил же, что до добра это не доведет!  
В воскресенье он отнес все, что смог нарыть, в офис шерифа и потребовал разыскать сектантов, с которыми Широ связался. Шериф Санда отмахнулась от Кита, как от надоедливой мухи.  
— Оставь это, парень, — сказала она холодно. — Взял на работе выходной, уехал в другой штат поразвлечься. После Хэллоуина вернется.  
— Широ бы так не поступил! — Кит сжал кулаки.  
— Мы разыскали телефон, что тебе еще надо?  
— Чтобы вы проверили реальный гребаный след!  
Кит ожидал выговора за мат или даже угрозы ареста. Но Санда посмотрела на него неожиданно устало, даже сочувственно.  
— У меня тут нет времени ловить всяких лесных эльфов, — сказала она. — Слушай, парень… Широ — ответственный человек, с головой на плечах. И не самый беспомощный. Девять из десяти, что он вернется после праздников. Должна же у него быть личная жизнь.  
Между строк читалось: «Не все ему с тобой нянчиться».  
Кит развернулся и ушел. Он знал, что у Широ не было никакой личной жизни с тех пор, как они с Адамом расстались.  
Кто-то невидимый продолжал взрыкивать над головой, за пологом низких осенних туч. Киту казалось, должны слышать все, должны бежать в укрытие. Но никто не бежал.  
В понедельник Кит подрался с Макклейном, потому что тот в шутку сказал, что Широ, небось, уехал на шабаш для таких же чокнутых поклонников оккультизма. В результате получил отстранение от занятий на неделю. Айверсон спросил: «Ну что, оно того стоило, парень?» Кит промолчал. Он считал, что Широ стоил чего угодно.   
Поскольку жил Кит в общежитии, деваться с территории кампуса было особо некуда. Днем Кит лежал на кровати и пялился в потолок, иногда спал. Ночью он надевал шапку и выходил на пробежку. Все равно куда.  
Низкий осенний туман, подсвеченный фонарями, клубился над глянцевыми дорожками кампуса. Несколько раз Кит видел, как в кустах блестели чьи-то глаза, потом слышал шелест. Это бродили вокруг общаги расплодившиеся жадные еноты.  
В субботу он взломал офис Санды и вволю покопался в папке с данными о Широ. Ничего полезного. Если Санда и заметила взлом, то спустила на тормозах.  
В следующий понедельник Кит вернулся к занятиям, просто потому, что днем все равно нечем было заняться. Широ пропал на закате. Поэтому на закате Кит и бродил по окрестному лесу, планомерно, «лепестками», вечером возвращаясь обратно. Иногда Киту снова казалось, что он слышит рык. Может быть, это был треск сучьев. Может быть, у него начинались галлюцинации.  
Кит знал, что вряд ли что-то найдет, раз не нашли поисковые партии. Но поделать с собой ничего не мог.  
Можно было собрать рюкзак и уйти искать на неделю-две, черт с ней, со школой. Но Кита словно останавливало что-то, держало на привязи возле кампуса с его холодными, продуваемыми всеми ветрами коридорами и гулко хлопающими дверьми.  
Может быть, держал тот факт, что телефон Широ нашли в канаве, в лесу, в нескольких милях от корпуса Б, где Широ в тот день вел занятия. Поблизости не было следов автомобиля. Пеших следов тоже не нашли: их мог смыть неперестающий октябрьский дождь.  
В среду на первом уроке людей в классе было куда меньше, чем обычно. Кит, может быть, не обратил бы внимания, но Макклейн громко и надоедливо жаловался над ухом Гаррету, что не пришла какая-то там Дженни.  
Ух как Кит ненавидел их обоих в этот момент.  
В четверг Кит не сдал реферат, заданный Айверсоном.  
Он ожидал разноса, воплей об исключении, других угроз. Может быть, дополнительных заданий. Вместо этого Айверсон тускло посмотрел на него, буркнул что-то неразборчивое и не сказал больше ничего. Киту было сильно не до колледжа вообще и не до Айверсона в частности, но тут он все же удивился.  
В пятницу к первому занятию пришел только Кит и Всезнайка Холт (Кит даже не знал, парень это или девчонка). Они сидели по разным углам пустого класса. Кит тупо пялился в презентацию на доске. Холт даже не слушал(о) бормотание препода и, не скрываясь, копалось у себя в ноутбуке, блестя очками.  
В субботу Киту пришлось выйти на работу в закусочную, потому что кончился его двухнедельный отпуск. Народу было очень мало. Кит этому радовался. Его напарник двигался, как зомби, и вот это Кита уже слегка задело: он не любил делать чужую работу.  
— Мужик, что случилось? — хмуро спросил Кит, когда напарничек в очередной раз уронил поднос с мусором.  
— Эпидемия же, — буркнул тот.  
— Какая к чертям эпидемия?  
— Ты телек не смотришь? Местный канал?  
Кит не смотрел телевизор и тем более местный канал, но пришлось включить.  
Ведущая бубнила что-то насчет рекордного количества жалоб на подавленность, отпусков по больничным и пропусков школ. И что «эксперты» связывают это то ли с сезонным обострением, то ли с выбросом каких-то химикатов на заводе в двадцати милях отсюда. Показали даже промокший под дождем пикет у проходной этого самого завода. Потом появился сенатор штата и пообещал, что ведутся переговоры по поводу безрецептурной продажи антидепрессантов в аптеках трех пострадавших городов.  
Но Кит уже не слушал — он оглох от страшного рева в ушах.  
Он вытащил из-под кровати карту штата, на которой они с Широ когда-то отмечали лучшие стоянки для кемпинга, повесил ее на стену и обвел кругами три города, в которых наблюдались вспышки депрессивной эпидемии. Потом отметил точку, где был найден телефон Широ.  
Точка оказалась ровно посередине.

***

Первым пропал Широ, а потом начало пропадать и все остальное.   
Кит шагал по предвечернему лесу, и ему казалось, что сам он медленно растворяется. Стволы сосен и берез истаивали в бледно-желтой дымке. Серые пятна осинника в не облетевшей еще ржавчине листьев глаз принимал за ошметки паутины, и оттого лес тревожил Кита сильнее, чем обычно.  
Умом он знал, что это обычный затрюханный клочок прежнего лесомассива, в котором дети из соседней начальной школы собирают шишки и желуди на поделки, а собачники выгуливают собак. Его нутро, то самое, про которое Широ говорил «у тебя прекрасная интуиция, Кит», знало другое.  
Лес был больше. Намного больше.  
Лес ждал.  
Канава, где нашли телефон, ничем не отличалась от окружающего мокрого и промозглого ландшафта, но Кит запомнил ее до мельчайших деталей. Озябшая рябина с оранжевыми пока ягодами. Склизкая от мха коряга, нелепо растопырившая отростки. Выводок грибов на обомшелом стволе. Да, то место.  
Глубоко вдохнув и выдохнув, Кит снял с плеч рюкзак.  
Он хорошо подготовился, взял то, что перечисляли книги и распечатки Широ.  
Нож. Мешочек с солью. Мешочек с благовониями. Пучок трав. Кристаллы, которые книга Широ называла «балмерскими», но, кажется, просто кварцевые. Сложенную в четыре раза бумажную заготовку для пентаграммы в полиэтиленовом файле, потому что Кит предчувствовал, что чертить ее на заваленной толстым слоем листьев земле будет тяжело.  
Разложив все это на земле в нужном порядке, Кит почувствовал себя донельзя глупо. Хоть бы опять услышать рычание. Пусть даже галлюцинация, но хоть знак какой-нибудь, что на верном пути…  
Однако рычания не было, как и с самого утра в тот день. Словно неведомый зверь притаился в засаде, ничем не выдавая себя. Только едва слышно шелестел мелкий дождь, оседая живописными каплями на дубовых листьях.  
Что ж…  
Он глубоко вздохнул и уколол палец. Позволил крови упасть на блестящий пластик, покрывший бумажную пентаграмму.  
Получилось неровно, не в центр. Три размазанные капли.  
Кит смотрел на них, смаргивая дождь с ресниц. Ничего не происходило.   
Он почувствовал себя еще глупее. Стоит тут, понимаешь, почти взрослый парень… Пора бы уж перестать верить в такую чушь! Шериф права — никаких эльфов в здешних лесах не водится.  
Он решительно выдернул лист бумаги из-под соляного круга и камней. Все это можно оставить тут, а вот пластиковый файл — мусор. Кит не раз нарушал школьный распорядок, но мусорить в лесу не стал.  
— Попался, — прозвенело за спиной колокольчиком.  
Кит не вскрикнул. У него просто не осталось в легких воздуха, чтобы кричать: все вышло с порывистым выдохом.  
Но обернулся он быстро, и еще быстрее выставил перед собой нож (хорошо, что не успел убрать!)  
Первое, о чем он подумал: она не похожа на эльфа. У эльфов не бывает таких черных глаз, без радужки и зрачка. Не должно у эльфов быть и таких безносых лиц, и широкой, острозубой улыбки.  
А вот наряд — плащ, словно сотканный из дождя, хвои и листьев, — вполне в духе народа из холмов.  
— Круг нарушен, клятва разорвана, теперь ты мой, — издеваясь, звенел каплями нездешний голосок. С каждым словом Киту становилось все жутче, все меньше становилось воздуха.  
Он поймал себя на том, что открывает и закрывает рот, словно пойманная рыба.  
— Но я дам тебе шанс, смертный.  
Голос перешел на шепот, создание приблизилось вплотную. Длинный тонкий палец с острым когтем коснулся Китова подбородка.  
— Что ты хочешь?  
Тут же Кит почувствовал, как удушье отпустило. Стало можно выдавить из себя слова.  
— Ши… — он запнулся: вспомнил, что нельзя произносить имена. Книги предупреждали об этом четко. Он и так нарушил все, что можно, когда стряхнул соляной круг, не стерев кровь. — Мне нужен мой друг! Смертный, который пропал здесь две недели назад! Которого вы забрали!  
Черные глаза смотрели на Кита в упор, и он заметил, что, вообще-то, в них есть белок, только желтый. Даже ярко-золотистый. Совсем в уголках глаза, как радужка у кошки на ярком свету.  
— Очень хорошо, — зубастый рот улыбнулся. — Три… нет, четыре души отдай мне — и он на свободе.  
— Четыре… души? — говорить удавалось с трудом, словно что-то удерживало челюсти. От натуги заболели скулы. Сердце колотилось часто, как будто Кит бежал марафон.  
— Тот, кого ты презираешь. Тот, до кого тебе нет дела. Та, кто тебя раздражает. И четвертый — ты сам! Понимаешь?  
Кит хотел было сказать — что за чушь, мне ни до кого нет дела, меня многие раздражают, и я никого не презираю! Но ему вдруг стало кристально ясно, кого имела в виду эльфийка, как будто она внедрила это знание ему прямо в мозг.   
Неврастеник Макклейн, живое воплощение стереотипов о латиноамериканцах. Его приятель-растяпа Гаррет. Всезнайка Холт, от которой на некоторых лекциях Кит хотел на стенку лезть (надо же, девочка).  
И все-таки…  
Сам Кит спустился бы за Широ в ад. Этих троих он не выносил, но смерти им не желал.  
— Четыре души за одну — слишком много… — Кит нашел в себе силы возразить. — Разве ваш народ не за равноценный обмен?  
Эльфийка рассмеялась, откинув назад увенчанную короной из сучков голову.  
— Малыш хочет торговаться! Ну поторгуйся, поторгуйся… Во сколько ты сам оценишь душу своего друга, а?  
Кит сглотнул. Вспомнил: «Широ стоил чего угодно».   
И кто-то другой, не Кит, произнес его губами:  
— Хорошо.  
— Приводи их завтра. На закате.

***

Вечер прошел как в тумане. Кит то придумывал, как убедить Макклейна, Гаррета и Холт пойти с ним, то решал, что ни в коем случае их с собой не позовет. То листал книги и конспекты Широ, а то вдруг спустился в подвальную прачечную, где кто-то оставил старенькую Библию с пожелтевшими страницами, унес ее к себе и зачем-то начал листать.  
Глупо. Глупо. Глупо.  
Ближе к полуночи он все-таки заснул, и снился ему тот самый непонятный рев, который он так и не смог услышать наяву. Во сне Кит знал, что это рычит львица. Огромная львица размером с дом или даже больше. Он видел, как она несется вдоль шоссе наперегонки с отчаянно сигналящим грузовиком, а ее сестры на мягких лапах мчатся бок о бок, и в их глазах горят звезды.  
Кит проснулся странно посвежевший и понял, что почти не боится. Он знал, что совершает мерзкий поступок. Знал, что после этого потеряет всякое уважение Широ, если тот узнает. Да что там, он и собственное уважение потеряет. Уже, считай, потерял, потому что человек, которого Кит уважал, не стал бы даже раздумывать над предложением эльфийки. Но…   
Широ стоит чего угодно.   
И все-таки Кит оставил себе лазейку. Он решил, что если хотя бы кто-то один из троицы упрется и не захочет идти в лес под тем предлогом, который Кит придумал, он скажет им всем правду. А там будь что будет.  
Он подошел к ним на обеде. В столовой учеников было меньше обычного и, как ни странно, ему повезло: все три намеченные жертвы заняли один столик. Странно, Кит понятия не имел, что Макклейн и Гаррет знакомы с Холт. И уж подавно не подозревал, что они дружат или хотя бы приятельствуют. А все именно так и выглядело: Холт что-то рассказывала с набитым ртом, Гаррет внимательно слушал, Макклейн угрюмо ковырялся в тарелке.  
Кит откашлялся.  
— А, маллет, который дерется, как девчонка! — Макклейн вскинул на него злые глаза. Его смуглую щеку украшала косая подживающая царапина. — Что, за реваншем пришел?  
В другое время Кит мог бы задохнуться от ярости. Сейчас он сказал:  
— Во-первых, я тогда победил. Во-вторых, я пришел просить помощи.  
Он думал, что Макклейн поднимет его на смех. Но тот отложил вилку и уставился на Кита так, будто у него выросла вторая голова. Холт и Гаррет тоже обернулись.  
— Та-ак, это интересно, — протянул Макклейн. — С чем?  
И замолчал, не добавив больше никакого оскорбления.  
Пришлось Киту говорить.  
— Я знаю, куда пропал Широ. Но мне никак не вернуть его без вас.  
Холт попыталась что-то сказать, поняла, что она не дожевала, судорожно проглотила и воскликнула:  
— Не может быть!  
— Чувак, — у Гаррета округлились глаза. — Чувак, мы тоже ищем Широ!  
— Что? — Киту показалось, что он ослышался.  
— Он чокнутый любитель эзотерики, но еще лучший препод в этой шараге, — пожал плечами Макклейн. — А Санда пальцем о палец не ударит! Ясно же, что он не пати-хардить сбежал на Канадскую границу!  
Кит сглотнул.  
— Эзотерика, которой он занимался… это не чушь. Я сам видел. Он… вызвал какую-то хрень, которую не должен был вызывать. И она его утащила.  
— Та-ак, — Холт побарабанила пальцами по столешнице. — Можно конкретнее? Какую именно хрень? Демона, фейри, лярву, призрака? Протоплазменный сгусток из параллельной вселенной? Хтоническое существо из религии коренных американцев?  
Кит даже ошалел под таким напором.  
— Н-не знаю, — сказал он. — Я нашел в его записях пентаграмму и инструкции, и все. И там нужно четыре человека, чтобы провести ритуал и его вернуть.  
Кит думал, что они сейчас спросят, почему он именно к ним обратился. Почему не выбрал троих других рандомных школьников.  
Но у Макклейна только глаза сверкнули:  
— Отлично! — воскликнул он. — Наконец-то дело сдвинулось! Когда будем проводить ритуал?  
Как будто они с Китом не были злейшими врагами.

***

Смена в кафе тянулась бесконечно.  
Конечно, в этот, последний, день можно было и не идти сюда работать. Но работа отвлекала, а Киту тошно было думать о том, чтобы сидеть в пустой комнате и ждать заката.  
На заднем плане бормотал телевизор: интервью с дальнобойщиком, которому что-то странное померещилось этой ночью. Видно, местному телеканалу совсем не хватало поводов для новостей. Кит нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, откуда у него странное чувство, как будто он уже проживал этот момент. Ничего не вышло.

***

...Когда их четверка свернула с шоссе под полог леса, Кит снова ощутил это.   
Воздух, еще совсем по-дневному серый, вдруг сделался темнее и гуще, его тяжело было глотать. Если на шоссе царила осень, с золотыми листьями на обочине и плюсовой температурой, такой, что можно было не надевать шапки, то здесь они провалились в начало зимы. Между стволов сосен, берез и осин стыла морозная тишина. Листья хрустели под ногами, словно прихваченные инеем. И так же по-зимнему лес был молчалив.  
— Не могу поверить, — вдруг проговорил Макклейн рядом с Китом и немного сзади.   
Кит обернулся и вдруг заметил, что они порядочно опередили Холт и Гаррета. Не настолько, чтобы потерять их — в безлиственном смешанном лесу было далеко видно, — но настолько, чтобы те не слышали или хотя бы не могли разобрать приглушенную речь.  
— Во что? — резко спросил Кит.  
Вот сейчас Макклейн задаст вопросы по ритуалу. Вот сейчас захочет разузнать поподробнее, какие такие доказательства Кит видел, что у Широ правда получалась магия.  
— Не могу поверить, — проговорил Макклейн неожиданно мягко и даже уязвимо, — что ты попросил нас помочь!  
Немного другие интонации — и Кит решил бы, что тот издевается. Но вместо этого в голосе Макклейна звучало почти благоговение. Как будто то, что Кит обратился к нему за помощью, было лучшим событием в его жизни.  
Кит незаметно для себя замедлил шаг.  
— Что ты хочешь сказать?  
Макклейн усмехнулся с некоторой неловкостью.  
— Да как бы это… Ты меня не замечал никогда, ни в грош не ставил. И вдруг тебе нужна моя помощь. То есть я понимаю, нас уже трое и все такое… — (Кит не стал поправлять его, что понятия не имел об их дружбе с Холт.) — Но все-таки!  
Тут он словно опомнился, выпятил грудь вперед и продолжил со своим обычным высокомерием, от которого у Кита зубы сводило:  
— И лучше помощи ты не найдешь во всем колледже, как не ищи!  
Кит только глаза закатил.  
...Еще два шага — и его словно холодной водой окатило. Он вел этих троих, чтобы отдать их созданию в короне из листьев и веток. Вовсе не для ритуала по возврату Широ. Кит даже не знал, как провести этот ритуал.  
Никогда еще дорога до знакомого места не тянулась так долго и не заканчивалась так быстро. Они сбились в кучу, не растягиваясь далеко по едва заметной тропе, засыпанной опадом. Холт и Гаррет болтали о том, на каких принципах должен работать детектор всякой нечисти и можно ли построить его на базе счетчика Гейгера и нескольких радиоприемников. Кит и Макклейн молчали.  
— Смотрите, как красиво! — вдруг произнес Макклейн.  
Они достигли старой вырубки, невдалеке до нужноц Киту канавы. Здесь деревья стояли реже, и видно было небо над головой. Еще недавно серое и низкое, оно вдруг просветлело. Яркие пятна истончившихся облаков сияли розово-золотым, отбрасывая сиреневые отблески на остальное облачное одеяло.  
— Ага, как будто пожар! — восхищенно согласилась Холт. — Крыша горит!  
Кит подумал, что точнее не скажешь.  
Они спустились в знакомый овражек у рябинового куста, и сразу стало как будто еще холоднее. Кит снова сбросил с плеч рюкзак, не обращая внимания на то, что тот плюхнулся в грязь, и начал доставать оттуда припасы для ритуала. Пентаграмму он на сей раз изобразил на большом листе чертежной кальки.  
— Подождите, — вдруг сказал Макклейн, нахмурившись. — Вы слышите это?  
— Лэнс, опять твои шуточки! — Холт сморщила нос. — Бобов в столовой наелся?  
— Серьезно, братан! — поддержал Гаррет. — Второй раз мы на это уже не купимся!  
— Нет, нет! — раздраженно воскликнул Макклейн. — Слушайте! Как будто кто-то рычит!  
Против воли Кит прислушался. Тишина была такая, что звенело в ушах.  
— Некогда, — пресекла это Холт. — Если ритуал надо проводить на закате, то вот сейчас уже пора. У каждого есть нож? Я не хочу чем-то от вас заразиться, если мы будем накалывать пальцы одной железкой.  
— От меня можно заразиться только великолепием, — обиженно возразил Макклейн и достал из кармана перочинный нож.  
Кит тоже вытащил свой кинжал, тот самый, который Широ, впервые увидев, обозвал атамом. Холт покосилась на нож с интересом, но ничего не сказала.  
Они еще не уронили кровь, а Кит уже видел тени, хищно скользящие с той стороны круга.  
— Ты уверен, что мы должны стоять внутри соли, а не снаружи? — Гаррет по-школьному поднял руку. — Что-то я такое читал…  
— Уверен, — оборвал его Кит еще до того, как тот кончил говорить.  
И тут же подумал: что я делаю. Это же не я. Я бы никогда так не поступил.  
Но Кит знал: это тоже он. Та самая часть, которой плевать на последствия.  
Макклейн шумно выдохнул.  
— Ну… да защитит нас Господь и Пресвятая Дева! — и уколол палец.  
Кит вспомнил, что Макклейн ведь католик — ходячий стереотип о латиносах, да, — и даже таскает с собой четки на все контрольные. Может быть, это его спасет? И всех остальных?  
Но упоминание бога не разогнало тени: наоборот, Кит готов был поклясться, они становились плотнее с каждой секундой.  
— Если бы они защищали всех, мы бы тут не стояли, — фыркнула Холт, тоже полоснув лезвием по пальцу. — Широ был верующим, нет?  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — Гаррет, морщась, отвернулся через плечо и уколол палец не глядя.  
— Я видела, как он ходил молиться в часовню колледжа.  
— Она внеконфессиональная!  
— Ну и что? Если одна религия работает, должны и все работать.  
— Не вижу, из чего это должно следовать логически, — возразил Гаррет. — Вон сколько христиане народу перебили, доказывая, что их религия единственно верная! А мусульмане и сейчас убивают!  
— Мне неприятен этот разговор! — вступил Макклейн. — Пидж, какого хрена ты издеваешься над моей религией? Это вообще обидно!  
— Извини, я неудачно выразилась, я просто имела в виду, что...  
Слушая их перепалку, Кит вдруг сообразил, что он до сих пор не сделал надрез. Нож был прижат к пальцу — не к среднему, как вчера, а к безымянному — но и только. Стиснув зубы, он надавил на рукоять.  
Кровь никак не хотела появляться. Словно во сне, когда режешь и режешь что-то, и все без толку. Наконец темная капля выступила на подушечке пальца, медленно поползла вниз.   
По ребру ладони. Вот-вот упадет… Надо перевернуть палец.  
Шум в ушах сделался громким, словно стук дождя о кровельную крышу. Словно поднялся ветер. Словно Кит вдруг оказался под водой.   
Сквозь этот шум Кит скорее всем телом почувствовал, чем услышал, тихое, зловещее рычание.  
Теперь он знал, что это рычит львица из сна. Та самая, с дом размером. Та самая, что гнала ночью грузовик по шоссе вместе с сестрами из своего прайда.  
Кит прижал каплю крови второй рукой.  
— Народ! — крикнул он, перекрикивая три других голоса. — Надо уходить отсюда!  
На него посмотрели, как на умалишенного.  
— Так, сначала сам привел… — начал Макклейн.  
— Я соврал! Мне сказали принести вас в жертву! Я терпеть вас не могу, но так тоже нельзя!  
Шум в ушах достиг пика и сменился адской, звенящей тишиной. Словно надувался с ужасным шелестом и вдруг лопнул огромный целлофановый пакет.  
В этой тишине Кит почти услышал, как последние лучи нереально розового заката угасают на верхушках сосен, и лес кутают сумерки. Время между днем и ночью. Не полночь; вот это время — настоящий Хэллоуин. Время, когда нечисть рвет границу между мирами. Так было написано в книгах Широ.  
И в этой тишине кто-то выразительно процокал языком.  
Почти невидное в сумерках, в центре круга стояло создание в короне из листьев и веточек. То самое, белокожее и черноглазое.  
Сердце пропустило удар. Кит сжал нож, сжал зубы, замахнулся… точнее, попытался. Руки и ноги свело судорогой, тело не могло сдвинуться с места.  
— Ну надо же, — протянуло создание. — Струсил! Очень по-человечески… вроде проявил великодушие, сделал правильный выбор по вашей морали, так?.. — она стояла на месте, но в то же время ее лицо словно выплыло из сумерек навстречу Киту. — А на деле и этих никчемных погубил, и себя, а друга своего не спас!  
Ничего более жуткого, чем эта острозубая улыбка, Киту видеть не доводилось.  
Он снова попытался замахнуться — не вышло. Услышал, как Макклейн бормотал что-то, кажется, молитву. Холт материлась — ровно, тихо, изобретательно — и зачем-то пыталась сорвать с плеч рюкзак, но не могла. Гаррет упал на колени, держась за голову.  
Кит понял, почему: ему стало плохо, очень плохо, как три года назад, когда Широ только начал с ним заниматься, и он еще не привык ни к пробежкам, ни к отработкам ударов. В голове зазвенело, перед глазами поплыли черные сполохи, желудок провалился куда-то в пятки. То ли тошнит, то ли воздуху не хватает, и кажется, что вот-вот умрешь. Резкое падение сахара в крови.  
У Широ всегда с собой был термос со сладким чаем, специально на этот случай.  
Гаррет застонал.  
— Извините, но это против правил! — он даже в такой ситуации пытался быть вежливым, вот идиот. — Вы же… вы же не можете брать чужое, про это во всех книжках пишут! А мы не принадлежим… Когане! Он не мог нас отдать!  
— Еще как принадлежите, — создание каким-то образом смотрело на него, не отводя глаз от Кита. — Еще как мог. Ну и что, что не успел? Главное, привел!  
Что-то влажное под ладонями. Кит понял, что тоже стоит на коленях, касаясь руками влажной, мерзлой земли. Сам не заметил, как это случилось. Какой же он дурак! Почему не предусмотрел никаких мер защиты? Почему вообще поверил ей? Она наверняка и не собиралась отдавать ему Широ!  
Надо было хоть амулеты сделать…  
— Держи! — отчаянно крикнула Холт.  
Что-то шлепнулось на листву рядом с Китом. Маленькая фигурка кошки, сделанная из дерева.  
— Не трогай! — создание метнулось вперед серым сгустком.   
Впервые оно попыталось физически приблизиться к Киту.  
Но поздно: пальцы Кита уже коснулись крошечного амулета. Грубая, необструганная поверхность: Холт, должно быть, вырезала сама. Неужели поможет? Против такой твари…  
Львиный рык прорвался из Кита наружу, отозвался эхом в кронах деревьев. Пятикратным эхом.  
— Сама не трогай, — сказал другой голос, спокойный, низкий и командный.   
Нет, не так: властный.  
Что-то отбросило создание: оно осело на землю растрепанным туманом, ветками, изморозью и лесным мусором. В центре неровного круга, образованного скорчившимися телами четырех подростков, стоял высокий широкоплечий человек в черно-серебряных доспехах. Длинный бархатный плащ, тоже черный, почти касался земли. Подкладка поблескивала, как будто ее заткали звездами.  
Широ!  
Следом за ним в круг ступила гигантская черная лапа. Всего одна: огромный гривастый лев не поместился бы целиком. Его голова поднималась выше верхушек деревьев. В его огромных глазах сверкали фиолетовые полупрозрачные огни.  
— Кит, — Широ смотрел на Кита прямо, с печальной улыбкой. — Извини, что задержался. Но вы почти справились и без меня.  
— Почти справились! — взвыл кто-то. Кит не сразу понял, что Макклейн. — Нас тут практически уже сожрали!  
— Вы справились, — Широ покачал головой, улыбнулся совсем так, как когда хвалил студентов после контрольной. — Ты, Лэнс, задержал ее молитвой. Ханк отвлек ее от Пидж, пока она рылась в рюкзаке. Пидж совсем молодец, сделала амулеты заранее! Ну и Кит сумел дотянуться.  
— Кит нас на съедение и привел! — выпалил Макклейн.  
— Да, — лицо Широ снова стало властным и серьезным. Рыцарь вечности, вот он кто теперь, подумал Кит в панике. — Да, он привел вас сюда, чтобы принести в жертву. Ты можешь ненавидеть его за это. А можешь простить, потому что в последний момент он передумал и попытался исправить свою ошибку. Выбор только за тобой. Но это сейчас неважно.  
— Что значит не… — начал Макклейн.  
И его прервал рев. Он шел отовсюду сразу, его явно испускало несколько звериных глоток. Огромные тени, теряющиеся в сумерках леса, приблизились, сделались четче. Встали за спиной каждого из них.   
...Из-за спины Кита рев тоже доносился.  
Он обернулся.   
Огромная, алая, как заходящее солнце, великолепная львица стояла совсем рядом, просвечивая душу багровыми огнями глаз. Она опустила голову, дышащую жаром лавы под остывающей коркой. Приблизила к Киту огромный лоб.  
Ему ничего не оставалось, как вытянуть руку и коснуться мягкой, почти шелковой шерсти. На самой львице шерсть казалась короткой, но руку Кита она утопила чуть ли не по плечо.  
— Вау! — сказал кто-то позади.  
Кит вновь повернулся лицом к кругу.  
Еще три гигантских львицы, если не считать черного льва, обступили их небольшую группу. Золотая, как полуденное солнце на вершинах деревьев; синяя, как лесное озеро в летний день; зеленая, как молодая хвоя или весенняя трава. Каждая львица стояла рядом с человеком, и каждый человек выглядел теперь по-другому.  
Украшенная сложным узором из геометрических фигур и зеленых трав туника поверх кольчуги (как там оно называлось правильно? сюрко?), очень шла Холт. То есть шла куда больше, чем бесформенная куртка с капюшоном. Холт выглядела почти красавицей: этакая Жанна Д’Арк.   
Гаррет весь сиял золотом: тяжеленный доспех внезапно сделал его настоящей громадой, ходячей осадной башней. И даже Макклейн в таком же, как у Холт, сюрко поверх кольчуги, только бело-синем, а не бело-зеленом, походил больше на сказочного принца, чем на обыкновенного нытика.  
Кит посмотрел на собственные руки. Откуда-то на них появились рукавицы с раструбами, кольчужные рукава, металлические налокотники… Когда он пошевелился, раздалось лязганье: он тоже был в доспехах, почти как у Широ или у Гаррета, только, вроде, не таких массивных. Впрочем, доспехи совсем не казались тяжелыми. Наоборот, Кит чувствовал во всем теле удивительную легкость: вот сейчас взмоет к облакам.  
— Долбанные «Хроники Нарнии»! — то ли с восхищением, то ли с раздражением высказалась Холт, разглядывая себя.  
— Что-то сдается мне, тут по духу скорее «Темные начала», — возразил Гаррет. — Или какая-нибудь «Мастер и Маргарита».  
Кит испытал короткую панику социально малоактивного человека: ни один из этих сериалов он не смотрел. «Если спросят, скажу, что предпочитаю книги», — тут же решил он.  
— Ни то, ни другое, ни третье, — весомо произнес Широ.  
Они все вскинули на него глаза.  
— Идет Дикая охота. Нежить охотится за людскими душами. Львы Вольтрона могут эту охоту возглавить. А могут погнать нечисть подальше от людей. Самим им все равно, с нашей точки зрения они не злые и не добрые. Но если они найдут себе напарников, людей-паладинов, те склонят чашу весов.  
— И паладины — это мы? — обрадовался Макклейн. — Круто звучит! Это на ночь Хэллоуина, да? Мы погоним духов в этом крутом прикиде?  
— Не совсем, — Широ медленно обвел их взором. — Как всегда, когда имеешь дело с миром духом… есть подвох.  
— И в чем подвох? — дрожащим голосом поинтересовался Гаррет.  
— В том, что ночью Хэллоуина дело не ограничивается, — совсем как поверженное им создание, Широ как-то умудрялся смотреть в глаза каждому из них. — Это война без конца. Смерти в ней нет, пока вы можете сражаться. Но и кровь, и боль настоящие.  
В тишине, которая повисла после слов Широ, Кит отчетливо различил тихий, рокочущий звук. Он тоже множился, раскатываясь над овражком, и притом возникло чувство, будто он предназначался только для Кита.  
Что-то мягкое ткнулось ему в затылок, и тогда Кит понял. Гигантская красная львица тихо урчала, обдавая шею Кита горячим дыханием.  
Она выбрала его. Никто за всю его жизнь, кроме Широ, его не выбирал. А львица выбрала. И она была теплая и прекрасная. Кроме того, Кит уже понял, что Широ с самого начала решил остаться со львом. Значит, для него самого выбор даже не стоял.  
— Что будет, если мы откажемся? — спросил Макклейн. Ну конечно. Костюм костюмом, а нытиком он быть так и не перестал.  
— Да, очень интересует этот вопрос, — поддержал Гаррет. — Мы сможем вернуться, или как? Или наши тела умерли?  
— Ваши тела сейчас между жизнью и смертью, — ответил Широ. — Если вы решите вернуться, то очнетесь на этом же самом месте.  
— А что будет с городом? — Холт спрашивала так, будто теорему формулировала. — С колледжем? С нашими семьями?  
Кит вспомнил, что Холт ведь приходится родственницей одному из профессоров. То ли дочкой, то ли внучкой.  
Широ ответил не сразу. А когда ответил, только Кит, знающий его очень хорошо, почувствовал, что Широ подавляет сильную неохоту:  
— Согласно статистике, если ночь Хэллоуина приходится на полнолуние, как сейчас, она редко обходится без трех-пяти смертей на каждую сотню жителей.  
— Три-пять смертей?! — охнула Холт.  
— На каждую сотню?! — вторил Гаррет. — Это же очень много! Почему об этом в новостях не трубят?!  
— Погибают люди в зоне риска, — качнул головой Широ. — Больное сердце, старость, диабеты… Самоубийства. Смерти выглядят естественными. Ночи полнолуния вообще опасны, существует медицинская статистика.  
Макклейн побледнел.  
— У моей ма сердечная недостаточность… И бабушка с дедушкой… — он сглотнул.  
Кит отвел глаза. Ему было неприятно сейчас смотреть на Макклейна. Тот больше не походил на главный раздражающий фактор на потоке, а походил на обычного, может, даже неплохого подростка, который больше всего боится за свою семью.  
У Кита, кроме Широ, семьи не было.  
— Наличие хотя бы одного паладина уменьшает число смертей. Я сделаю все, чтобы уберечь твоих родных, Лэнс.  
Макклейн тряхнул головой, шмыгнул носом. А потом сказал неожиданно твердым, сильным голосом:  
— Я остаюсь.  
— Плюсую, — Холт, такая же бледная, как он, потянулась к лицу, потом опустила руку. Искала очки, чтобы поправить, понял Кит, и не нашла.  
— А можно какие-то социальные гарантии? — с мольбой спросил Гаррет. — Как насчет ежегодного отпуска на этой вашей паладинской работе? Навестить-то семьи мы хоть сможем?  
Широ молчал. Лицо у него было неживое.  
Киту впервые за всю ночь стало по-настоящему страшно. Не тоскливо, не тошно, а страшно. Широ, каким он его знал, обязательно отпустил бы сейчас мрачную шутку, попытался бы утешить Гаррета… тем более, он даже назвал его прозвищем — не может быть, чтобы его правда звали Ханком! — значит, неплохо помнил по занятиям в колледже.   
Но из глаз этого нового Широ будто смотрело звездное небо. Смотрело даже с некоторым сочувствием, но никакого утешения не предлагало.  
Широ перестал быть человеком. По крайней мере, перестал быть человеком полностью. Кит понял, что, если согласится, то же самое ждет и его. Кажется, и все остальные это поняли. Холт кусала губы. Макклейн подозрительно шмыгал носом.  
— Ладно, — пробормотал Гаррет. — Ладно, я в деле. Боже, меня сейчас стошнит…  
И, словно его слова были сигналом, спину Кита обдало жаром. Не так, как от дыхания львицы — сильнее. В панике он развернулся, но успел увидеть только гигантскую пасть, которая опускалась прямо на него.  
Красная приняла своего паладина.

***

Широ не соврал: кровь была настоящей. Восторг тоже.  
Наверное, Кит стал великаном: громадная алая львица под ним уже не казалось с дом размером, она стала в самый раз. Он то ехал на ней верхом, то бежал рядом — по верхушкам веток, шелестя в них ветром, по клочьям облаков, разгоняя их ревом, по крышам человеческих домов, тревожа шифер и черепицу.  
Туда, следом за буйной стаей, кромсая мечом, неизвестно откуда возникшим в руке, перекошенные морды — порой похожие на звериные, но чаще почти человеческие, либо не похожие ни на что вообще.  
Острые когти, жвалы, шупальца, клыки и крылья пытались то сбросить его со львицы, то утащить вниз, к земле, и сквозь нее, в стылый камень. Разодрать на части, добраться до самой сути, вырвать сердце живьем. Но кровь Кита текла огнем и обжигала демонов, а он только усмехался, раздавая удары направо и налево.  
Он знал, что не проиграет, потому что впереди на своем льве мчался Широ, вооруженный попеременно то тесаком, то огромной палицей; его оружие мерцало в руках, меняя форму, а плащ вился за спиной, словно крылья. Сердце Кита сжималось от любви и понимания, и он знал, почему Широ выбрал такую долю для себя, хотя сам Кит не взялся бы за эту потустороннюю работу ни для кого другого, кроме Широ.  
По левую руку от Кита дралась Холт — нет, Пидж, он теперь не мог думать о ней иначе. Между ними словно протянулись невидимые нити: он словно видел, как ее разум летит впереди ее львицы, пронзая облако всякой дряни, что они гнали перед собой. Там были не только всякие твари: там были просто кошмары, страхи, боли и дрязги, не имеющие формы и облика. Как Широ вел их, так Пидж придавала форму их противникам, чтобы их можно было сразить. Ее хлыст сиял вокруг зеленой молнией, вытягивая то одного, то другого демона прямо под меч Киту. Он был ей благодарен, как никогда. Не зная ее до сих пор, он любил ее теперь так же, как Широ; так же, как сестру, которой у него никогда не было.  
Он любил даже Макклейна и Гаррета — нет, Лэнса и Ханка, потому что фамилии теперь не значили ничего, а с именами все они слишком сроднились, чтобы так просто их отбросить. Он чувствовал азарт Лэнса, его восторг от битвы, сравнимый с восторгом самого Кита. Вооруженный огромным луком, наездник синей львицы редко спешивался, предпочитая расстреливать демонов на расстоянии, но не мазал почти никогда. Кит поражался, как при таком упоении битвой он умудряется сохранять спокойный разум и верный прицел, и восхищался им за это.  
А Ханком он, к своему удивлению, восхищался больше всех. Если Лэнс стрелами прореживал врагов впереди, Ханк огромным топором пластовал тех, кто оставался недобитым после Широ и Кита. Он видел то, что оставалось от демонов — мерзкие кровавые ошметки, улетавшие вниз, к сонной земле. Он не горел азартом и не упивался боем, как Кит, Лэнс или даже Пидж. И все-таки он не отвернулся ни разу, исполняя спокойно и твердо то, что считал своим долгом.  
Они летели вслед за луной, а ночь все не кончалась.   
И уже под самый конец Кит заметил в поредевшем сонме вражьего воинства знакомое: бледное лицо, черные глаза, корону из веток и листьев.  
Видно, Широ ее не добил.   
— Как тебе такая плата! — прорычал он, на ходу перерезая ей горло.  
Создание булькнуло черной кровью, проваливаясь под лапы красной львице, и та испустила одобрительный рык.  
И почти срауз после этого Широ сказал:  
— Полнолуние кончилось. Отдыхаем.  
— До следующего полнолуния? — с надеждой спросил Ханк.  
— До восхода солнца. А потом нам пора.  
— Куда?  
— Туда, где луна не заходит.

***

Кит точно знал, что, пока они летели за Луной, прошли как минимум сутки. Да и логика подтверждала: именно сутки занимает полный оборот Луны вокруг Земли, когда она видится с Земли полной.  
Но все-таки когда они спрыгнули с львиных спин на окраине кампуса, до рассвета оставались пять минут.  
Широ сказал, что эти пять минут могут длиться довольно долго — в разумных пределах.  
— Достаточно, чтобы попрощаться, — мягко добавил он.  
Киту не с кем было прощаться. Наверное, стоило остаться с Широ, но почему-то он увязался за Лэнсом, Ханком и Пидж — шел чуть сзади, глядя им в спины.  
Лэнс прихрамывал: кто-то, видно, его задел. Ханк шел ссутулясь, чуть подволакивая ноги. Пидж шагала легко, но неестественно ровно держала спину, словно уговаривая себя не раскисать.  
Их доспехи и наряды, еще недавно сверкающие, за одну ночь выцвели, покрылись брызгами крови, слизи, кто знает, каких еще субстанций. Кит знал, что и сам он выглядит не лучше. Только Широ умудрялся даже в крови и грязи не терять свою царственную ауру.  
На выходе из кампуса троица разделилась: Пидж пошла к району, где жили многие преподаватели, Ханк и Лэнс — в другую сторону. Идти за Пидж Киту показалось неловко, поэтому он поплелся за двумя друзьями.  
...Да, стоило догадаться, что они живут рядом.  
Их дома за белыми изгородями выглядели именно так, как идеальный дом, который Кит себе придумал в детстве. У дома, куда свернул Ханк, дорожка была выложена разноцветной плиткой. У дома, куда направился Лэнс, на крыльце стояло два детских велосипеда.  
Кит замер, понимая, что ему сейчас здесь не место.  
Но Лэнс, уже взойдя на крыльцо, неожиданно обернулся.  
— Ну, ты идешь? — устало спросил он.  
Наверное, лицо Кита выражало его удивление, потому что Лэнс вздохнул.  
— Ты придурок, и я на тебя еще зол, — сказал он. — Но не хочу сейчас быть один…  
И Кит пошел следом.  
В гостиной, несмотря на раннее утро, горел свет. На диване около телефона спали двое: высокий лысый мужчина с солидными окладистыми усами и полноватая женщина средних лет с таким же, как у Лэнса, смуглым цветом кожи. Во сне они держались за руки. На коленях у мужчины стоял телефон.  
Откуда-то появилась толстая серая кошка и начала тереться Лэнсу об ноги. Ни металлические щитки на коленях, ни кровь, ни демоническая слизь ее, похоже, не смущали.  
Лэнс наклонился, почесал кошку за ухом. Посмотрел на спящую пару. Подошел, осторожно погладил женщину по щеке. Поцеловал их обоих в лоб. Его короткий синий плащ на секунду укрыл их обоих, но они даже не пошевелились.  
— Ну вот и все, — прошептал он сдавленно. — До следующего полнолуния на Хэллоуин.  
Кит понял, что не в силах больше на это смотреть, и отвернулся.  
Лэнс пошел наверх: лестница скрипнула. Кошка не побежала за ним, а принялась тереться об ноги Кита. Присев на корточки, он начал чесать ее между ушей. Кошка замурлыкала: совсем не такой звук, как у красной львицы.  
Когда он еще увидит кошек. 

***

Они уходили за луной, и рассвет сжигал за ними мосты.  
Следующее полнолуние на Хэллоуин будет через девятнадцать лет.

**Author's Note:**

> ...и тут должна заиграть тема из «Неуловимых мстителей».
> 
> ___
> 
> Хэллоуинский фик с опозданием! Надеюсь, с вами в этом году произошло что-то приятно стр-р-рашненькое и волнительно таинственное. Ну или еще произойдет.


End file.
